Beaches
by Ilovecupcakesforever
Summary: Lily's brother in mom recently died in a car crash. Or was it something else? Lily must travel to Camp Half-blood, but there's a suprise waiting there for her. What could it be?


The cool ocean water ran over my toes. I shut my eyes and just stood there ignoring all my crazy thoughts and enjoyed the sensation of the water touching my skin. Don't Stop Believing was blasting in my ears. I thought of my brother. All the good memories of sunshine and happiness swam through my mind like a fish. I thought of my mom. All the wide smiles she gave me while her eyes shone. The water started reaching higher up my leg causing shivers to go down my spine. I hesitantly opened my eyes and finally forced myself into reality. The wind whipped my long black hair around. I turned around and grabbed my black flip flops, yanked my headphones out my ears, tucked my phone into my pocket and headed home.

As I walked across the ground the sand stuck to my feet, but I didn't mind. Once I got on the road I put my flip flops back on and walked toward my house. I quietly opened the bright green front door and stepped inside. I left my flip flops on the mat at the front door and proceeded to the kitchen. The kitchen had many white cabinets and a big window in the middle. My foster family had probably went out for dinner. I was out past curfew, but it doesn't matter they don't notice me most of the time anyway.

I opened the fridge to look for some dinner. I saw some leftover pasta and pizza. I decided to eat both since I love Italian food. I grabbed the plastic box filled with pasta and the foil the pizza was wrapped in and set it on the marble counter. Pulled out a blue and green ombre plate put my desired food on it and popped it into the microwave for 45 seconds. While I waited, I checked my phone. Of course I didn't have any messages because I'm a total loser.

Unfortunately I didn't have more time to feel sorry for myself because the beeping sound of the microwave signaled to me that my food was done. I grabbed my food from the microwave and flopped down on the couch in front of the T.V. and put on my favorite show on Netflix. The Mindy Project. I was on the last episode of season 3. My foster mom said that I can't watch T.V. because I have to focus on my studies for school, but she lets her own kids watch it and one of them is in the same grade as me. That was the last time she talked to me which was 3 months ago. So whenever they were out of the house without me with is 99.9% of the time I sneak watch it, and the way they don't notice the red bars is because someone already watched the whole thing. I gobbled down my food, I hadn't eaten all day because my foster family was down in the kitchen the whole day and I know they absolutely hate it when I'm down there so I hid in my room for half the day and then went to the beach.

Ding-Ding-Ding. That was the sound of the alarm whenever a door opened or closed. That means my foster family was home. I quickly ran to the sink opened the cupboard underneath and emptied my food into the organics bin. Once I heard loud noises from downstairs, I rinsed my plate as fast as I could. I put the pasta back into the fridge and turned of the T.V. and lights and rushed upstairs to the top floor. I know what you're thinking. You left the pizza out. I did that on purpose. I was hoping that one of my foster parents would come up and yell at me for leaving it out. I know that's crazy, but I haven't had a real conversation with them into 2 months. Usually it's just Hi and Bye. I heard the quiet chatter downstairs. I looked at my phone it was only 9:30. I decided to take a shower.

After my shower I put on my favorite heart printed PJs and brushed my hair in the mirror. All the popular girls in my grade have blond hair or brown hair. I have thick black hair that curls in a weird way. My eyes are the only thing I like about my appearance. They are a deep sea green. My brother used to have the same color eyes as me. My mom said I got them from my dad. She said he loved swimming, but someone drowned him to death. That's ironic isn't it? Once I finished brushing long hair I checked my phone for the time. It was 10:15 I decided to call it a night. I plugged my headphones in and listened to Kiss the Grass by The Paper Kites. I closed my eyes and listened to the song.

_Sweet daisy chain around you neck through your hair, in the sun_

I thought about how my mom and I went to the park together every Sunday, and we would always pluck daisies from the ground.

_Sweet glowing skin, kiss the grass golden air fill your lungs _

I thought about how my brother and I used to have picnics on the hill near our house. The sun would always be shining above.

_Slow down let it all slow,_

_Slow down let it all slow,_

I remember how my mom used to hold me close while I cried and told her what a bad day I had.

_Sweet orange sky watch it fade, colors mango and blue_

We always used to watch the sunsets from the balcony of my brother's room. My mom would always hug my brother and I close and whispered that she loved us. A tear rolled down my cheek

_Slow down let it all slow_

_Slow down let it all slow_

_Slow down let it all…_

I drifted into the dream world.

_My brother was sitting on a beach. He was wearing an orange shirt that said... Camp Half-Blood?_


End file.
